


We The Kings

by TrashFoot



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Or however you spell it - Freeform, Sneaking Out, aka "teenage hijinx", tbh nothing more than a first kiss actually happens, trespassing on a beach in the middle of the night on a friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: A lil Bournoda oneshot high school AU. It's my first LP fic in a while, so I'm kind of shaking off some rust with it. This is based off of general vibes of We The Kings songs where teen hijinx occur on the beach at night.
Relationships: Rob Bourdon/Mike Shinoda
Kudos: 2





	We The Kings

_ Thunk. _ Miss.  _ Tink. _ Hit. Rob moved himself over to the window after the small pebble hit his window, after the previous one just missed by the sound of it.

“Hey!” Mike whisper-yelled to his friend. “You ready?”

“Yep! Gimme a sec!” Rob grabbed his black hoodie off his bed, zipping it up halfway before opening the window and screen all the way so he could slip out. Grabbing the ivy-covered trellace that reached up just a touch past his window, he’d climbed down it enough times to know that it would hold his weight, but it still made him nervous.

“Alright, let’s go!” Rob and Mike had been doing this since last year in the 10th grade; sneaking out and going to the beach on Friday nights, having deep conversations and getting food to eat afterwards. His parents were strict, and even though he had absolutely no plans for the following day, since they still considered it a school night they had a rule about him going out. Even just a simple 15 minute walk to go hang out on the beach with his best friend didn’t come easy with them.

They finally arrived, spending the walk comfortably chatting about the latest round of high school gossip. Ignoring the “Beach Closed / No Lifeguard On Duty” sign once again and hopping the padlocked gate, they smiled at each other on the other side and continued onto the sand.

“Wow, the moon looks huge.” Rob commented, taking in the beauty before him.

“Yeah.” Mike said, spreading out the blanket he had brought. “Alright, all done. Come, sit.” Rob did so as Mike did, their hands knocking together in the process. He didn’t know if Mike even registered the touch, but it made him hyper-aware of his actions going forward. “Y’know, I still can’t believe Joe’s already dating someone else after he and Karen broke up. He’s out there, and I haven’t even had my first kiss yet, let alone been on my first date.”

“You and me both...” Rob said, relating to his friend. He didn’t dare explain the reason why; he didn’t want to imagine the way he would react if he told Mike he had a crush on him, one that’s been there since they were freshmen.

“I know it’s not the end of the world if I don’t have my first kiss before I graduate, or my first date, or my first...  _ whatever, _ but, when I imagine it, I always see me kissing the- the...  _ girl _ of my dreams.” Rob felt his heart break at the admission, not paying full attention to how nervously the admission came out. “Or, y’know, maybe... maybe not a girl. Whoever. Whatever...” Mike trailed off.

“Y-yeah, yeah... me too.” Rob remembered that he had a conversation to keep up with and not his own broken heart to mend. That would have to wait. “I mean— I haven’t had my first kiss either, and I’m waiting for the right person to come along, but... I don’t know, now I’m not so sure. I think I might be alone forever.” He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye; Mike was now looking at him, and he felt his eyes on him. He swallowed nervously as his mouth went dry. He could feel his heart beating all over his body.

“I don’t think that.” Mike said seriously. “I know someone out there wants to kiss you.”

“Like who?” Rob looked at Mike now. He intended the question to come out with more humor, but the growing heaviness of the situation made it come out with a little more nervousness.

“I dunno...” Mike trailed off, and a beat later, continued a bit more courageously. “W... what if it was me?”

“I... I don’t know—” The look on Mike’s face quickly changed to one of hurt, and Rob backtracked immediately, “I— I— I mean, I— yeah, I—” Rob sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. His face was beet red as his knees muffled his next words. “Sorry, I just like you so much and—”

“What?”

“Ireallylikeyou.” Rob said again, quickly and still muffled.

“What?”

“ _ I really like you, alright?! _ ” Rob admitted to Mike’s face now, louder than anticipated. He quickly shut his mouth, staring at him like a deer in headlights, and a quiet moment between the two dragged on for what felt like forever. He didn’t have the ability to backtrack this time as Mike’s lips suddenly crashed into his. Rob fell back onto the blanket from the force of the kiss. It was over just as quick as it started though, with Mike laying on top of Rob, one of his legs had fallen in between Rob’s. They stared at each other momentarily before Mike spoke.

“Sorry, I—”

“What are you sorry for? That was...”

“Nice?”

“Yeah.” Rob said contentedly. He lifted his head and kissed Mike this time, and they continued like that for a half an hour, learning more about each other than anticipated when they left home that night. After their make-out session, they made plans for a date the following day over food from a nearby 24-hour diner.


End file.
